Eu odeio Gostar de Você
by RWlover93
Summary: Fic Slash! Um pouquinho da história deles... Comentem muitooooo!


Aviso: Essa fic é slash, por isso, se não gosta não lê. ta ok? Enjoy!

A chuva caía lá fora, alagando toda a Hogwarts, Harry sabia que não deveria estar acordado àquela hora da noite e muito menos se estivesse chovendo, sabia também que não deveria acreditar em bilhetes anônimos, mas ele estava ali e agora não ia voltar.

Ao chegar à sala marcada ele olhou ao redor, não havia ninguém aparentemente, ele só viu um sofá pequeno cor de vinho que estava um pouco velho, mas ainda era elegante.

- Eu sabia que viria... – disse uma voz atrás dele

Harry olhou para trás e viu quem estava, agora, em sua frente.

Os cabelos loiros, um pouco úmidos, estavam penteados para o lado esquerdo, caindo nos olhos cinzas que cintilavam ao longe, usava um suéter preto que combinava perfeitamente com a calça de linho azul marinho, ele cruzou os braços e sorriu maroto.

- Se eu soubesse que você estaria aqui eu não viria! – disse Harry à Draco ficando de costas para ele.

- Será? – perguntou o loiro se aproximando dele devagar – Me deixaria esperando? – sussurrou ele bem perto de seu ouvido, provocando arrepios no moreno.

- O que você quer?! – disse Harry se afastando dele rapidamente, estava começando a sentir o perfume do loiro e esse não era um bom sinal, amava aquele perfume e ainda mais quando o sentia na pele de Draco.

Draco sorriu, sabia como controlar o moreno, sabia o que fazer para desarmá-lo, mas... Gostava de jogar seus joguinhos, gostava de ver até onde ele resistia.

- Não sei por que você ainda me faz essa pergunta... Como se não soubesse... – disse Draco divertidamente

- Não sei não! – exclamou Harry com certa urgência na voz

- Então ta... – disse Draco se aproximando de Harry – Eu refresco a sua memória.

Dizendo isso, Draco colocou as mãos nas costas de Harry e o puxou, colando seus corpos, ele olhou para a boca de Harry como se estivesse mostrando o que ia fazer.

- Não Draco. – disse Harry afastando o loiro com uma das mãos.

Draco riu, deixando ele se afastar, ele amava quando Harry dizia seu nome daquele jeito...

- Está tarde e eu não deveria ter vindo aqui – disse Harry que torcia internamente para que Draco aceitasse e fosse dormir.

- Mas você veio, porque desperdiçar esse esforço? – disse Draco decidido

Harry não conseguiu responder, pois Draco o encostou na parede, prensando seus corpos, Harry sentiu seu corpo tremer, porque Draco tinha que fazer aquilo? Ao notar que Harry ainda tentava resistir, Draco começou a dar beijos em seu pescoço, demorando-se em pontos estratégicos, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar em cada beijo, sem poder conter o seu desejo, Harry entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo do loiro, que foi subindo com os beijos até achar a boca do moreno, que estava entreaberta. Draco o beijou com desejo, percorrendo toda a sua boca com movimentos que faziam Harry entregar-se mais ainda. Draco colocou as mãos por dentro da blusa de Harry, percorrendo suas costas, depois segurou na sua cintura e o trouxe pra mais perto.

Harry parou de beijá-lo, arfante, e fitou os olhos do loiro.

- Eu odeio você... – disse ele recuperando o fôlego e tentando controlar a explosão de sensações e desejos que açulavam seu corpo como cargas elétricas.

- Eu sei... – respondeu Draco sorrindo para Harry – Eu quero que você me odeie mais ainda...

Draco o jogou em cima do sofá, se deitando em cima do moreno logo em seguida.

Harry tirou a blusa de Draco e a jogou longe, Draco fez o mesmo com a de Harry e depois se deitou em cima do moreno, seus corpos se tocaram provocando um choque em ambos, Draco procurou os lábios do moreno com avidez.

Depois de um longo beijo, Draco foi descendo com os beijos até chegar ao ventre do moreno, desabotoou sua calça e a baixou, ele riu satisfeito ao ver que o membro do moreno já estava enrijecido e sem muita demora, Draco baixou a cueca dele e abocanhou seu membro, fazendo movimentos rotatórios com a língua e sugando, aleatoriamente.

Harry se segurou no sofá com força para não gritar, tamanho era o prazer que sentia, quando já não estava mais conseguindo segurar o grito, ele gozou.

Draco engoliu seu liquido com gula, sugando até o fim.

Harry trocou de posição com o loiro sem soltar sua boca, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, ele tirava a calça de Draco com as mãos, quando tirou sua cueca, sem parar de beijá-lo, Harry começou a massagear o membro dele, como se estivesse masturbando-o, Draco fechou os olhos enquanto sentia as ondas de prazer inundando seu corpo, quando o loiro sentiu que ia gozar Harry parou, abocanhou seu membro e começou a sugar, ia aumentando a intensidade e depois diminuía, quando Draco já estava se sentindo dormente, ele gozou.

Os dois pararam, exaustos, Draco segurou a cabeça de Harry e a encostou em seu peito, ofegante, Harry pôde ouvir as batidas do coração do loiro, acelerado. O suor pregava alguns fios de cabelo de Harry em sua testa, Draco os tirou, num gesto terno e deu-lhe um beijo suave no topo da cabeça, os dois adormeceram ali.

- Harry o que você...?

Harry abriu os olhos devagar, viu uma figura embaçada à sua frente, ele tateou o sofá a procura dos óculos, ao colocá-los ele sentiu uma pontada muito forte no coração.

- Ron!? – exclamou Harry, verificando imediatamente se estava vestido, ele respirou aliviado ao ver que estava com a calça jeans. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu recebi esse bilhete... Você não me chamou aqui? – perguntou Ron ingenuamente

Harry tomou o bilhete das mãos de Ron, a letra era de Draco, o moreno sentiu o sangue fervilhar.

Depois do almoço, Harry teria aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ele não estava nada feliz, essa era uma das poucas aulas que a Grifinória tinha com a Sonserina, e ele não queria ver Draco.

Ao chegar à floresta, Ron foi à frente com Hermione para pegarem um bom lugar na frente dos outros alunos, Harry não se importava com isso, então ficou pra trás.

- To louco pra saber... O que o Weasley disse? - perguntou uma voz atrás de Harry, ele já sabia quem era.

- Você é doido ou que?! – exclamou Harry olhando para o loiro – Agora o Ron acha que eu sou um sonâmbulo maluco!

Draco começou a rir, amava ver Harry com raiva, gostava de tirá-lo do sério.

- Por que você tem que fazer isso? – perguntou Harry

- Não tem graça se você não estiver com raiva... – disse Draco com um sorriso no canto da boca.

O loiro se virou para ir embora, mas, Harry o seguiu.

- Eu te odeio! – exclamou o moreno se segurando para não gritar

Draco voltou, chegou o mais perto de Harry que pôde e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu sei...

Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha e uma vontade louca de agarrá-lo...

Draco saiu, deixando o moreno sozinho naquela parte da floresta, se remoendo com seus sentimentos, tão confusos...

Harry voltou à aula de Hagrid, que pediu aos alunos para abrirem o livro na página 107, ao pegar o livro, Harry deixou cair um pequeno bilhete no chão, ele pegou e leu:

_Hoje as 09h30min_

_No lugar de sempre._

Harry terminou de ler aquele bilhete incrédulo, como Draco tinha a coragem...?

Ele olhou para frente e viu que o loiro olhava para ele. Draco deu uma mordida na maçã que tinha em uma das mãos e sorriu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, para Harry.

- Seu cínico nojento! – sibilou Harry à Draco, sem emitir som.

Draco sorriu e voltou a dar atenção à maçã que estava comendo enquanto Harry amassava o bilhete em uma das mãos, ah como ele odiava gostar daquele loiro...

N.A./

Fim!

Espero que tenham gostado... Essa foi a minha primeira Fic Slash, eu sempre gostei desse Shipper, mas nunca tinha feito uma Fic...

Eu achei que ficou muito pequena, mas... Pro começo ta bom...

Por favor, dêem a sua opinião! Eu aceitarei as críticas e melhorarei na próxima.

Obrigado por lerem!.

VLW!!!

Bjos.

Ass. RosaSmith


End file.
